Due to the rapid proliferation of computer terminals, particularly in the working environment, efforts have been made to locate the various components of a computer system in a comfortable and convenient manner for use by an operator. Typically, the computer keyboard and screen are stationed on a table or desk with little regard as to the optimum location of the keyboard and the screen relative to the operator for (i) manipulation of the keys of the keyboard, (ii) for viewing the display screen, and (iii) for viewing copy material while entering data from the copy material. Typically, the operator sits in a chair forward of the keyboard and enters data read from copy material by manipulation of the keyboard. The data entered via the keyboard is displayed on a video screen. Operator preferences vary with regard to the locations of the copy material and video screen relative to the operator. In order to accommodate the preferences of different operators, it is desirable that the components of the computer be supported in a manner that allows the video screen and copy material to be easily repositioned in accordance with the operator's desires.
Typically, computer display terminals are embodied in two different configurations. In one configuration, the keyboard and the computer electronics are enclosed in a single housing having a planar upper surface. The housing is typically located behind the keyboard and supports the computer video display on the planar upper surface. The height of the computer, as well as its distance from the keyboard, is dictated by the dimensions of the housing. In another configuration, the keyboard, electronics housing and video display are separate units. The configuration allows for somewhat more flexibility when locating the various components at an operator work station. An interface conduit interconnects the keyboard, screen and associated electronics for interaction therebetween.
In order to assist the computer operator by orienting the work station components at convenient and comfortable locations relative to the operator, various types of conventional support devices have been disclosed.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,200--Hagstrom, et al, there is disclosed a computer display terminal having a keyboard mounted on a movable front portion of the terminal which may be repositioned in a vertical direction over an edge of a desk supporting the terminal to a desired height relative to the desk.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,572--Story, a console is disclosed for a video display unit including a housing having an upper flat surface for supporting a computer screen, and an inner area for storing a platform slideably engaged to the housing for movement to an exposed position outside of and below the housing to support a computer keyboard thereon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,631--Cope, et al, there is disclosed a computer keyboard work station structure including: a base supporting a computer display screen platform which is adjustable both in a vertical direction and in an inclined direction; a keyboard platform horizontally mounted forward of the screen platform; and a copy support mounting plate mounted slideably to a support between the keyboard platform and the screen platform for vertical movement relative thereto in order to allow the vertical repositioning of the copy support.
Tellier, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,561, discloses a computer terminal station including a vertical support slideably engaged to a base for vertical slideable movement relative to the base and for rotation about a longitudinal axis of the base relative to the stand, and a platform at the top of the vertical support which may be tilted to selected inclinations with respect to a horizontal plane through the top of the vertical support.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,082--Fritz, a computer console is disclosed having a platform for a keyboard which is slideably mounted to the console to allow movement of the platform between a retracted position below an upper surface of the console and an operable position in front of the console in substantial alignment with the upper surface of the console.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,112--Foster, there is disclosed a computer work station assembly including a first horizontal support surface for supporting a computer keyboard, a platform section defining a second horizontal support for supporting a computer display, and an inclined section for supporting copy materials.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,889--Durket, there is disclosed a book holder having a bottom surface and a back portion extending upwardly from the bottom surface, and adapted for mounting to a desk edge to permit pivotal movement of the book holder relative to the desk between a stored position below the desk and an operable position above the desk.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,125--Gutman, Jr., et al, there is disclosed a worktable having a table portion and a console for supporting one or more keyboards wherein the console is slideably engaged to the table for vertical movement to selected positions relative to the table.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,760--Riley, a classroom table is provided including a main table portion and a plurality of individual inclined desk surfaces slideably engaged to the main table portion for horizontal slideable movement, and including means for adjusting the vertical height of each inclined desk surface.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,209--Fritz, a child's feeding tray adaptable is described for attachment to a tabletop by means of an L-shaped clamp engaged to a downwardly depending portion of the tray wherein the L-shaped clamp engages the edge of the table and the underside of the table to secure the tray to the table.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,306,209--Elofson, et al, there is disclosed a desk and a support carriage for a calculating machine wherein the support carriage is slideably engaged to a rail assembly mounted to the top of the desk to allow movement of the carriage and the calculating machine to a desired position nearer to or farther from the front of the desk.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,176--Besancon, there is disclosed a counter tray adapted to be attached to an edge of a table wherein the tray includes a forwardly extending portion for supporting articles thereon and a rearwardly extending recess defined by a rearwardly extending lower member, a vertical member and a rearwardly extending spring lip, which is adapted to fit around the edge of the table to support the tray therefrom.
Many of the conventional computer support apparatus are concerned with relatively complex means for adjusting the level of the keyboard to a height selected by the operator. Some of the conventional apparatus provide a support for copy materials which is located at a fixed angle, or which is adjustable by means of apparatus which are relatively complex and cumbersome to use. In addition many of the conventional apparatus lack means for adjusting the distance between the operator and a video screen to correspond to the focal characteristics of the operator's eyes.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a support, for a computer system, which is adjustable to vary the inclination of the copy material to a desired angle, as well as to vary the distance between the operator and the video display, and yet which is relatively simple in design and easy to use.